


Monsters, ghosts and whatnots

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Gen, Kid Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur’s been sent to his Uncle’s house and it’s really creepy





	Monsters, ghosts and whatnots

He kept absolutely still as the footsteps got louder. Holding his breath as he tried to pull up the blanket without making a noise, Arthur’s heart was beating. He didn’t want to be here, he never agreed to coming to this place. Of course, father hadn’t asked him and just sent him to spend some time with his uncle. 

Arthur opened one eye slightly, just in time to see the door opening. Pulling his plush dragon against him, Arthur knew this wouldn’t end well. This house looked as if it had monsters and ghosts and whatnots and now they were out to get him.

“Arthur?”

Arthur didn’t move, even though the voice sounded somewhat familiar. The footsteps came closer and somehow it smelled of…hot chocolate! He peeked from underneath his blanket.

“Arthur? How about a hot chocolate?”

There was…this wasn’t a monster at all! This was his nanny, Merlin! Arthur scrambled up.

Merlin sat down at the edge of the bed, reached over and brushed a strand of hair off Arthur’s forehead. “I only came back this morning and was stuck in traffic all day long to get here.”

Arthur sat, leaned against his pillow and wrapped his little hands around the steaming mug. He beamed up at Merlin. As long as Merlin was here, the monsters and ghosts wouldn’t stand a chance.


End file.
